trappedwithherbertfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CPPerapin/SoundStudio Party 2015 Review
Not as good as it sounds. ↓ __TOC__ Storyline & Characterization Cadence didn't hype up the party as effectively as she could have. The fact that no mascots attended made the interest in the party not as wide as it could have been. Sensei, Gary, and Aunt Arctic attended the Hollywood Party last year and their personalities combined attracted players to meet them. Cadence just appears as a sprite judge and you don't get that personal experience with her. The Club Penguin Times told us the Penguin Band would be coming but unfortunately that turned out to be false. And like Riyita pointed out in his review, "Cadence randomly decided to have a radio station, and for penguins to make music. It all came out from nowhere, and has no 'meaning'". Gameplay Like Juca pointed out in his review, "Matching symbols with the ones displayed on the top of the screen looks like a preschool activity". It would've been more fun if you could play instruments each with their own sound that plays when you dance like in the Casa Fiesta of the Music Jam parties. That way you can form bands and the experience is more social. Unfortunately that didn't happen in the SoundStudio party. Secrets Apparently Dot turned out to be one of the inanimate objects as the judge, but the randomness implausibility of such a disguise detracted from that secret. Decorations & Music Unlike the Hollywood Party, the nighttime is only covering the center of Club Penguin instead of the full island, which is pretty unrealistic. The Limo returned but the "Menu" sign was removed most likely to avoid having to translate it into Russian. Creative effort could have been a lot better as the Limo and other rooms could have been altered to give the SoundStudio party some distinction from the Hollywood Party. Also again, buildings were completely transformed in the Snow Forts. Why not decorate around the Clock Tower instead of making it disappear? Also the crowds in the "Play for Cadence" stages were just sprites. Why have decorations for an audience instead of a real audience? This doesn't feel very "Club" Penguin at all. The music overall showed no general improvement. There were a lot of reused music which are simply getting old. However the new tracks played for the Town and Plaza weren't that bad for new music. What would be nice to see is less EDM and more traditional instruments used, because there seems to be an over reliance on electronic music that's not allowing the mixing of potentially amazing tunes. Catalogs & Items The items you could earn at the party and the items in the Penguin Style catalog weren't memorable. They're basically variations of items from the past. We've had a guitar before, the Dubstep DJ Outfit is a green version of the Holo DJ Suit. Where's the improvement? I know the Hollywood Party saw the release of the memorable Golf Cart item, but the SoundStudio Party doesn't really have any fresh items iconic enough for the party. However, the Furniture & Igloo Catalog was a mixed bag, the highlight being the new Talent Show Stage. Other than that, there's nothing much new to the table. It would be cool if Club Penguin gave us the ability to customize igloos (e.g. the color of the Tour Bus igloo) and if more arrow key options were given to furniture. Verdict }} 3.8 out of 10. [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 03:46, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Now it's time for your say! What would you rate the SoundStudio Party? Feel free to post your opinions on the party in the comments. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Party reviews